


Change The Outcome

by MinightRose



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Kysterion, M/M, Slow Burn, k2challenge18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinightRose/pseuds/MinightRose
Summary: Its the Apocalypse and two boys find each other in the rubble.Aka this is a weird Au and I have no clue where its going but there it goes. Written for the K2challenge18 by Townycod13.





	Change The Outcome

 

It was the end of the world. The world fell apart in front of them and all Kyle can think about is him. Wondering if he's ok. He's so lost in this thoughts he doesn't notice the sound of the building starting to fall down. He only snaps out of them when a familiar face pulls him out if the building as it crumbles behind them.

Deep blue eyes hidden behind a mask scan over the redhead before he grabs his hand and leads them away. He swears he can almost feel the warmth of his hand…

Dodging debris after debris of crumbling buildings and crazed mobs,they settle in for the night, finding camp a few minutes away from the nearest building.

They talk softly, about the crumbling world upon them and Kyle can't help but watch as the light from their campfire frames his face. He's never seen him in this light before… The light makes him look softer..but his eyes reveal the emotions he was hiding… He was scared too. But he put on a brave face for him. For Kyle.

And he can't help but be touched. And if he reaches to grab his hand, well...that can't be helped either.

The next few days pass by quickly, their travels leading them across the town to find survivors or to find supplies. They find a few survivors but something doesn't sit right. They feel...off.

He brings it up to Mysterion who agrees but says that its possible that it just might be paranoia due to their ill encounter with Al Gore...who in this sense, actually was ManBearPig.

Kyle doesn't think that he can ever fully erase the smell of that thing from his mind. He shudders before following after the caped hero.

Gathering the supplies and bring then back to the group was the easy part. The hard part was Mysterion shoving him out of the way, leaving him dazed on the floor as he watched a pissed off survivor attack the hero.

They fought hard, the supplies that was in Mysterion’s hands flew off somewhere near Kyle. The hardest part was sitting there dazed as the survivor slit his hero's throat, making Kyle cry out for him as he watched the hero bleed out…

“No! **Mysterion!** ” Kyle cries out, his vision going dark just after the other survivor slits his throat….

 

_**Game over...** _

 

Kyle swore as he threw the controller across the room, angry that the video game just killed off the best character there was! How could they do that?! To their hometown hero?! Just use him them kill him off? Its so damn aggravating! He deserves better!

Hes fucking Mysterion for crying out loud! He can't die! He's too badass to die like that!

Kyle growls, glaring that the game system before heading out. He needs to go rant to someone about the shitty ending who's not Cartman, the Fatass will only claim that he has a boner for their “vigilante.”

That can't possibly be the ending right? Was he supposed to wait before going to get the supplies? Or get them first? Or don't bother with the survivors?

Gah. Who knows? He storms out to his house, his feet flying to take him anywhere…

He blanks out as tries to chart what would have lead him to a good ending. Or a better one where they don't die.

Snow crunches under his feet as he walks, the snow flakes melting on his cheeks as he passes them by.

He stops. And looks up. _Stark's Pond._ Of course. He looks out over the lake, remembering what all activities he and the gang got up to when they were kids. He smiles before looking into the lake, wondering if the Stick is still down there. 

Probably...its been so long he hardly remembers how it even ended. How they all agreed to throw the Stick into the “ocean” to be rid of the power…

Footsteps come from behind him and a familiar voice breaks the silence. “Heya Ky. Whats up?” Kenny asks, taking a seat on the bench.

“Nothing. Just….I got the new game today. The one about Mysterion?” Kyle starts, ranting about how stupid the death was, not noticing the way Kenny's looking at him, not seeing the wonder in the boys eyes.

“Then the asshole pushes me out of the way, stunning me as he and the crazy asshole starts fighting! Its like they don't even know him! They just let the other guy overpower him and kill him!

The bastard just slit his fucking throat! And why?! We could have just ran! Booked it!” Kyle yells, turning around to face Kenny.

Who's laughing. Asshole. His cheeks turn red with embarrassment. “Its not funny! He can't die! He's a hero for fucks sake!”

Kenny's laughter rings out, slowly dying off as he looks at him. He wipes some tears from his eyes. “That's what's got you so pissed off dude? Really? Of course he's die for you. Who wouldn't?” Oops. That spilled out.

Kyle looks at him like he's crazy. “What?” shit. “Why wouldn't he die for you? You're a hell of a guy and you're gonna change the world for better. I know it. Hell, even he knows it.

Plus it helps that you have a cute butt.” He adds in, tossing in a wink that turns Kyle red.

“I don't think he'd die for me just to keep my ass alive.” He scoffs, crossing his arms. _”You'd be surprised.”_ Kenny thinks as he starts them on a new topic….

Returning home later that day, he decides to reload his older save and play through again. See if he can change their future.

That turns him pink. Did he really think that? “Their” future? God, maybe Cartman is right. He shudders, hating the thought of giving the bastard the satisfaction that he was right.

Whatever. He needs to fix this ending…

Bout an hour later and two more bad endings pass by before a voice chuckles behind him.

“Didnt think they'd make me look like that.” Mysterion chuckles from his window. He climbs in effortlessly, leaving Kyle tonguetied.

“When they said the wanted to make a game with me in it, I didnt think they were serious.” He looks at Kyle before sitting next to him. “So what's it about?”

Kyle stares at him, his breathe caught in his throat. Focus. He asked you about the game. “Its about the end of the world. The world just erupted into chaos around us and we have to figure out where to go. Its kinda like the Walking Dead video games. The choices matter.” He says before turning his attention back to the game.

“Anyways. We just got a mission, to to find a girl who was researching something big before this all happened. So we gotta go out of town and find her. Hopefully get an idea of what was so important that she had to figure out.”

The hero nods. “Sounds interesting. Have you reached any dead ends yet? With a game like this, no doubt there's a few of them.” He looks at Kyle with a raised eyebrow.

Kyle nods. “Yeah..there's a few.” And just like before he get angry again as he explains the stupidity of the idea that he could die. The hero watches as Kyle rants, a small smile coming across his face.

“Your friend was right.” he butts in.

“Excuse me?” Kyle looks at him confused.

“He was right. About me dying for you. I would. Time and time again.” And I have. “You're really a little spitfire who can make the tallest building crumble and fall with just a glare.

You’re really gonna change the world. You don't need a video game to do that. You just do.”

Kyle looks at him, his eyes wide. “I…” He turns pink. “T-thank you….” He murmurs. Looking at Mysterion, he smiles before leaning on him as he plays.

His arm wraps around Kyle's hip as he plays, mocking the voice actor they chose for the hero. He smiles as they play, adventuring forward with the hero's colorful commentary in his ears and he knows.

He knows he can change the world. But he doesn't want to do it alone. Kyle smiles at Mysterion before looking at the game again.

 

They can do it. But for now, they'll save the world in the game.

 


End file.
